Disney's House of Kids - The ABC Friends
A Agumon.jpg Alex (from Signing Time).jpg Amy Rose.png Arthur.gif Alex the Lion.png Alisa.jpg Angelica Pickles.jpg Alice.jpeg Alpha Pig.jpg Alvin Seville.jpg Amy (from Barney).jpg Aaron Bailey.png Adam.jpg AJ.jpg Angela.jpg Alf.jpg Alfalfa.png Aline.jpg Angel.png A.J..jpg Aang.png Abu.gif Animal.jpg Ash.png Austin Moon.jpeg Avery Jennings.jpg Atom Ant.gif Adam Park.jpg Akeelah.jpg Aldo (from Yours, Mine and Ours).jpg Arnold (from Hey Arnold).jpg Augustus Gloop.png Alex (from Alex's Lemonade Stand).jpg Alice (from The Brady Bunch).gif Arthur (from Arthur and the Invisible).jpg Atreyu.png Annie (from Annie 1982).jpg Annie (from Annie 2 A Royal Adventure).jpg Annie (from Annie 1999).jpg Abby Cadabby.jpg Ali.png Ally Dawson.png Aladdin.png Alvin Seville (from The Chipmunks).jpg Angelo.png Aigis.png Angelina.jpg Angelique.jpg Angie Dinkley.png Angie.jpg Angus MacBadger.jpg Angus.jpg Anna.jpg AnnaBelle.png Anne Maria.png Anne-Marie.gif Annie (Little Einstein).png Annie Greenwood.JPG Annoying Orange.jpg Antoine D'Coolette.png Aoogah.jpg Ape.gif Apple Bottom.png Apple Bread.png Apple Bumpkin.png Apple Cider.png Apple Cinnamon.png Apple Cobbler.png Apple Crumble.png Apple Dumpling.png Apple Flora.png Apple Fritter.png Apple Leaves.png Apple Mint.png Apple Munchies.png Apple Pie.png Apple Split.png Apple Squash.png Apple Top.png Applejack (Stallion version).png Applejack.png April O'Neil.jpg April Showers.gif Aqua.png Aqualad.jpg Aracuan Bird.jpg Arcanine.png Artista Star.PNG Archer Lee.jpg Archimedes.jpg Arella.jpg Argent.jpg Ariel.png Arnold Flintstones).gif Arnold Perlstein.jpg Arostarr.png Art.jpeg Arthur Claus.jpg Arthur Fonzerelli.jpg Artie Deco.jpg Alex Fernandez.jpg Asenath.jpg Astrid.jpg Astro.jpg Amy (from Cake TV).jpg Atomic Betty.png Audino.png Audrey Ramirez.gif Alicia.jpg Auguste Gusteau.jpg Auric the Conqueror.png Aurora Rose.png Annie (from Annie 2014).jpg Austin Moon.png Ashely & Alissa (from Barney).jpg Aviva.jpg Azteca.png B Biyomon.jpg Beth.jpg Bobby Brady.jpg Barney The Dinosaur.jpg BJ.jpg Baby Bop.png Bob The Builder.jpg Baby Jagaur.jpg Babyfier.jpg Bean (from Lazy Town).jpg Becky Icebox O'Shea.jpg Billy Biggle.jpg Blue.jpg Brittany Miller.jpg Buzz (from ZOOM).jpg B.O.B.png Baba Looey.jpg Baby Herman.jpg Bagheera.png Baloo.gif Bambi.jpg Bamm-Bamm Rubble.png Banjo.jpg Bart Simpson.png Becky.jpg Brick.jpg Benny (from Bob The Builder).jpg Benny the Beast.png Benny The Bull.jpg Bobby (from Bobby's World).jpg Buster Baxter.jpg Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.jpg Boo Boo.png Bert.png Bugs Bunny.jpg Buzz Lightyear.gif Betsy.gif Big the Cat.png Bristle.jpg B.E.N..jpg Baby Bear.jpg Baby Jumbo.png Baby Pac-Man.jpg Baby Puss.jpg Baljeet.jpg Balto.jpg Barbatus.gif Bardock.png Barney Bear.jpg Barney Rubble.png Barney's Backyard Gang.png Barry (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2).jpg Barry B. Benson.jpg Barry.png Bartok.gif Barty Blake.jpg Bashful (from 7D).jpg Basil of Baker Street.png Bastian Bux.jpg Batman.PNG Batty Koda.gif Baymax.jpg Beaky Buzzard.jpg Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpg Beast Boy.jpg Belt.png Ben (Barnyard).jpg Ben Ali Gator.png Ben Tennyson.png Benny (The LEGO Movie).jpg Benny Rodriguez.jpg Benson.png Benvolio.jpg Bernard and Bianca.jpg Berry Bubble.png Bertie.png Bertram Weeks.jpg Bethel.jpg Bianca.png Biff.jpg Big Baby.jpg Big Bird.png Big McIntosh.png Big Shot.png Bigweld.jpg Bigwig.gif Bill (Finding Nemo).gif Bill (Sitting Ducks).jpg Billy Cranston (MMPR).jpg Billy Peltzer.gif Billy.gif Binky Barnes.png Blackavar.jpg Blackberry.jpg Blackout.jpg Blade Ranger.jpg Blagger.jpg Blake Bradley.jpg Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster).png Blaziken.png Blenny.jpg Blitz.gif Bloo.jpg Blubber Bear.jpg Blue Dragon.png Blue Senturion.png Billy.jpg C Caillou.jpg Cindy.jpg Crispin.jpg Cassie.jpg Charlie Brown.png Charlie Bucket.jpg Chuckie Finster.jpg Cara.jpg Carly.jpg Caroline.jpg Cera.png Cheer Bear.jpg Claudio.jpg Clementine.jpg Cody (from Suite Life).jpg Calvin Cambridge.jpg Cap'n Crunch.jpg Casper The Friendly Ghost.jpg Carlos Ramon.jpg Casey & Carter.png Colleen.jpg Christopher Crocodile.jpg Clumsy Smurf.png Cody (from Barney's Great Adventures The Movie).jpg Christina.jpg Carver.gif Casey.gif D Daniel Cook.jpg DJ Tanner.png Darla Hood.jpg Diego.png Dizzy.jpg Donald Duck.png Dora The Explorer.jpg Dennis The Menace.jpg Derrick.jpg Dewey.jpg Dil Pickles.jpg Daisy (from Malcolm In The Middle).jpg David (from ZOOM).jpg Derek.jpg Dot Warner.jpg Davey.jpg Dexter.jpg Doug 1.jpeg Daniel LaRusso.jpg Dennis (from Dennis The Menace 1993).jpg Dez.jpg Dipsy.jpg DangerMouse.jpg Ducky (from The Land Bafore Time).jpg Daisy Duck.jpg Dewey (from DuckTales).jpg Duffy.jpg David (from Grandpa's Magical Toys).jpg Darla (from The Little Rascals Save The Day).jpg Daniel Nnadi.jpg Danielle (from My So-Called Life).jpg Derek Boyd (from Full House).png Davis Motomiya.png Dawn.jpg Dicky.jpg Dora (from Dora & Friends Into The City).jpg E Emily Yeung.jpg Emily (from ZOOM).jpg Eric.jpg Eleanor.jpg Elmo.jpg Ernie.jpg Ethan.jpg Eduardo.png Estuardo.jpg Ed.png Edd.png Eddy.jpg Elliot Moose.jpg Emmy.jpg Enrique.jpg Ella.png Emma.jpg Erica.jpg Edith.png Edna Maverick.jpg Edward the Platypus.jpg Eep Crood.jpg Eeyore.gif Egon Spengler.jpg Eileen.png Einstein (from Back to the Future The Animated Series).jpg Einstein.jpg Eep Mouse.jpg Elliot (from Pete's Dragon).jpg Elroy Jetson.png Elusive.png Elvis (from Open Season).jpg Elvis.jpg Ely.png Emerl (from Tron Legacy Form).png Emerl.png Emery.png Emile.jpeg Emmanuel.png Emmet.jpg Emmitt Roswell.jpg Emolga.png Emperor Awesome.png Emperor Lunarlight.png Engineer (from Team Fortress 2).png Enigma.png Enzo Matrix.png Eret.png Eric Cartman.png Eric Kirby.jpg Eric Myers.jpg Eric.png Erik.jpg Ernest Penfold.jpg Ernest.png Elliot.jpg Ert.png Eruptor.jpg Espio the Chameleon.png Ethan James.jpg Euchariah.jpg Eugene Horowitz.jpg Eugene Krabs.gif Eustace Bagge.jpg Evan.png Evile (627).jpg Exile.gif Eye-Brawl.jpg Eye-Small.jpg Ezekiel.png F Flynn.jpg Franklin (from My Wife & Kids).jpg Franklin.jpg Fozzie Bear.jpg Frances.jpg Francesco.jpg Ferb Fletcher.png Francine.png Fat Albert.jpg Fievel.jpg Flik.gif Flounder.png G Gabe.jpg Gabriela.jpg Gobo.jpg Garrett.jpg Gatomon.jpg Greg Brady.jpg George Shrinks.jpg Gerald Martin Johanssen.jpg Gerald.jpg Geo.png George Jetson.gif Gianna.jpg Gomamon.png Gonzo.jpg Grumpy.jpg Guilmon.gif Gumby.jpg Gurgi.jpg Gloria.jpg Gumball Watterson.jpg Guy.png Gaby Fernández.jpg Gertie.jpg H Hanon.jpg Henry Baker.jpg Harry.jpg Hero Boy.jpg Hero Girl.jpg Hocus Pocus.jpg Hannah (from Barney).jpg Hannah Montana.jpg I Isa.jpg Inez.gif Iago.gif Ian Malcom.jpg Inspector Gadget.jpg Izzy.jpg I.M. Weasel.jpg I.R. Baboon.gif Ichabod Crane.jpg Ickis.jpg Ignitor.jpg Igor (from Igor).jpg Ikard (from Robot Mode).jpg Impa.png Insectosaurus.jpg Inuyasha.jpeg Iris.png Iron Giant.jpg Iron Man.jpg Irving.png Irwin.png Isaiah.png Itchy Itchiford.gif Itchy.jpg J Jackie.jpg Johnny (from Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever).png Jackson.jpg Jake Baker.jpg Jake.png Jared.jpg Jessie.jpg Jill (from King Cole's Party).jpg Jiminy Cricket.gif Jan Brady.jpg Jesse Greenwood.jpg Johnny the Lion.png Jane.png Jane Porter (from Tarzan).jpg Jennifer Keaton.png Jenny.jpg Jill (From Barney).jpg Jonathan.jpg Julia.jpg Jun.jpg Jamal Jenkins.gif K Kiki (from Kiki's Delivery Service).jpg Kathy.png Kami.jpg Keiko.jpg Kermit the Frog.jpg Kevin McCallister.jpg Kimi Finster.jpg Kady.jpg Kiki.jpg Kevin (from Home Alone 4).jpg Kim Baker.jpg Kaleigh.jpg Kenny.jpg Kortney.jpg Kyle.jpg Kristen.jpg Katerina Kittycat.JPEG Katie.jpg L Lilo.png Lau.jpg Laura.jpg Leah.jpg Luci.jpg Lucy Van Pelt.png Lil DeVille.png Link.png Little Bill.jpg Laurie.png Lavagirl.jpg Lips.png Lisa (from Wee Sing).jpg Lisa Leeper.jpg Lynese.jpg M Millie (from Team Umizoomi).jpg Marcus (from Little Giants).jpg Murph.jpg Mickey Mouse.png Minnie Mouse.png Miss Piggy.jpeg Malcolm.png Mallory.jpg Muffy Crosswire.png Molly (from Annie 1982).jpg Molly (from Annie 1995).jpg Molly (from Annie 1999).jpg Madeline Riggs and Morgan Riggs.jpg Madeline.jpg Melody.jpg Mario (from Barney).jpg Michelle Chang.jpg Michelle Tanner.png Marcia Brady.jpg Mary Ann (from The Little Rascals).jpg Mary Ann (from The Little Rascals Save The Day).jpg N Nadine.png Nick (from ZOOM).jpg Ned (from Ned's Declassified).jpg Nellie.png Nick.jpg Noreen.gif O O the Owl.jpg Odie.png Oliver.jpg Otter.png Obby.png Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Clone Wars).jpg Oil Can.jpg Olaf (from Peanuts).jpg Olaf.jpg Old Man McGucket.png P Pepper Ann.jpg Patamon.gif Patty (from Diary of a Wimpy Kid).jpg Peter.jpg Peter Brady.jpg Peter Brady (from A Very Brady Sequel).gif Porky (from The Little Rascals).png Porky (from The Little Rascals Save The Day).png Peter Rabbit.jpg Parker (from Liv & Maddie).jpg Q Quincy (from Little Einsteins).jpg Quack.gif Quagsire.png Quaker.png Quasimodo.gif Queag.png Quick Draw McGraw.png Qui-Gon Jinn.jpg Quilava.png Q.jpg R Rae.png Ryan (from The Sandlot Heading Home).jpg Ryan Mitchell (from Kids World).jpg R.J..jpg Rabbit.png Rachel (from ZOOM).jpg Radley.png Raffles.gif Riff.jpg Robert (from Wee Sing Together).jpg Robin (from Where The Toys Come From).jpg Robert (from Barney).png Rachel (from Barney and Friends).jpg Rachel (from Signing Time).jpg S Squints (from The Sandlot).jpg Sara.jpg Scott.png Singaling.png Susie.png Sam Carmichael.jpg Sam Slagheap.jpg Sam-I-Am.gif Sample.jpg Samson.jpg Sandy (Sandman).jpg Sanjay Patel.jpg Sanjay.jpg Scootch Raccoon.jpg Scooter (from The Muppets).jpg Scooter.png Scott Squishy Squibbles.jpg Scrambler.jpg Scratch (from Bob the Builder).png Scrooge McDuck.gif Scully.jpg Sea Filly.jpg Seacat.png Sean Murphy.jpg Sebastian.gif Secret Squirrel.jpg Seiichi Hegehog.png Selena.png Seven.png Sally (from Peanuts).jpg Shadow the Hedgehog.png Shady Daze.png Shaggy.gif Shawn (from Boy Meets World).jpg Shawn.png Shing Ying (from ZOOM).jpg Simba.png Simon (from Alvin & The Chipmunks 1, 2 and 3).jpg Simon Seville.jpg Skeeter (from Muppet_Babies).jpg Sliparooni Star.png Spanky and Stymie.jpg Spanky.png Spot.jpg Stephanie (from Lazy Town).png Stephanie Tanner.jpg Stephen.PNG Stitch.png Sunny.png Sully.jpg Susie Carmichael.png T Tommy Santorelli.jpg T.C..png T.J. Detweiler.png T.J. Johnson.jpg T.W. Turtle.jpg Tad (from Finding Nemo).jpg Tadashi Hamada.jpg Takato Matsuki.jpg Takuya Kanbara.gif Talking Dog.png Tally.jpg Tank (586).jpg Tank (from A Goofy Movie).jpg Tank (from My Little Pony).png Tanner.jpg Tantor.gif Taran.jpg Tarble.png Tarqell.jpg Tarzan.gif T-Bone.png Teddy (from Full House).jpg Tommy Pickles.png Tosha.png Theodore (from Alvin and the Chipmunks Go to the Movies).jpg Theodore (from Alvin and the Chipmunks).gif Tico the Squirrel.jpg Tina (from Barney).png Tony (from Barney's Big Surprise).PNG Tony (from The Little Vampire).jpg Tony Toponi.jpg Tony.jpg Trish.jpg U Ursula Pamela Buffay.jpg V Veemon.gif W Wimzie.jpg Warbly.png Will.png X Xavier (from Caillou).jpg Y Yolanda (from Selena).jpg Z Zak.jpg Zipper.png Zoboomafoo.png Zoe (from ZOOM).jpg Zoe (from Sesame Street).jpg Z.gif Zack (from Saved By The Bell).jpg Zack.jpg Zelda Spellman.png Zing Zing Zingbah.gif Zumbah.jpg Zuri.jpg Zeon.jpg Zhane.jpg Zuma.jpg Category:Television series by Disney Channel Original Category:Film Roman, Klasky Csupo, Nickelodeon Productions, and Disney Channel Original Category:DeviantART Category:Remixed Category:Remake